


A Taste of Tweek

by Herpes_free (Ye_boi)



Category: South Park
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Switch Craig, Switch Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_boi/pseuds/Herpes_free
Summary: Craig tries to dominate Tweek in the bedroom. Tweek shows him who's boss.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Creek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	A Taste of Tweek

Alone, _finally_.

Tweek snuggled up into Craig's side, his head on his shoulder, the both of them cradled by a warm blanket. The TV flashed some movie Tweek wanted to watch. Some alien thing? Craig really wasn't paying attention. He would much rather spend time looking through Facebook on his phone.

God, this movie is so boring! It's just some boring alien horror movie that isn't even scary!

A monstrous, slime beast appeared and attacked one of the characters. Corny flesh and blood sprayed everywhere, covering everything in the movie in the remains of the deceased character. Ugh, gross.

"EEEK!" Tweek screetched, grasping Craig's waist in a death hold, buring his face into his chest.

Craig ran his slender fingers through his boyfriend's straw like hair. "Hey, it's just a movie." He looked down at Tweek. He was a foot shorter than him, with golden hair splayed and spiked out in all directions, like a halo. He smelled faintly of coffee and his green shirt was stained brown with the stuff. He looks so cute with his eyes squeezed tight, holding onto Craig like he's going to fall.

Craig smiled. He's so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend.

Craig landed a kiss on Tweek's forehead. Tweek looked up, blinking those large, blue yellow eyes. God, he's so fucking adorable.

"Craig, I- "He kissed his nose, then his cheeks, his lips, all over his face. Tweek giggled, his ears turning red.

"You're so fucking cute Tweek. Look, you're blushing." Craig said, tapping Tweek's ears with a finger.

"I can't look you dick, they're my ears." Tweek said, rolling his eyes. Craig just smiled and kissed his ears too, making Tweek smile even more.

Craig caught sight of Tweek's chest, noticable through the unbuttoned portion of his shirt, pale and milky, illuminated by a flash from the TV. He could barely get a glimpse of Tweek's pink nipple through his shirt. An idea formed in Craig's mind.

He bent down and pressed his lips to the skin, pausing just a little to inhale the scent of Tweek, warm and caffeinated. Tweek yelped just as Craig pulled away.

Tweek shoved him. "W-what was that for!?" he yelped. Craig shrugged and licked his lips, tasting the slight sweat from his boyfriend's skin.

"I dunno, I just felt like doing it." Craig said, nonchanantly.

There was an awkward pause. Then, Tweek said, "Kiss me again."

"What?"

"Kiss me again you ass!" Tweek said. He took Craig by the neck of his hoodie and kissed him. Craig moved his hands to the small of his back and deepened the kiss, their lips moving in sync, pressed as tightly as possible. Tweek parted his lips, and Craig shoved his tongue deep in Tweek's throat. Tweek hummed with pleasure and moved his own tongue in tandem with Craig's.

Soon, the need for breath overcame the two and they parted, gasping, with a string of saliva connecting them together. A light, watercolor red spread across Tweek's dainty features. He gazed at him from under his eyelids and mumbled, "More."

Craig was more than happy to oblige. He pressed his lips along Tweek's jawline and down his neck, sucking at his collarbone. Tweek let out a gasp which turned into a moan. He unbuttoned his shirt with slippery fingers and tossed it away, not caring where it fell.

The temperature rose in the room. Craig unzipped his hoodie and threw it somewhere, he doesn't care. He pressed his hands to Tweek's naked chest, pushing him into the bed. He made out with him, their kissed deep and desperate, tongues and teeth clashing and fighting. Tweek let Craig do as he wish, opening his mouth to let Craig play with him.

Craig moved his fingers to Tweek's cute lil' nipple. He flicked it with a finger and watched it jiggle.

"Ngghhh, Craig..." Tweek murmured.

"Don't worry honey, just enjoy the feeling." Craig cooed. He twisted both of Tweek's nipples.

"A-AH!" Tweek cried. Craig looked down at his boyfriend. He stared at his naked torso, his slightly lidded eyes and red face. God, he's so beautiful.

There was a tightness at his crotch. He looked lower and saw a boner at his pants bumping against Tweek's own boner. He could feel his boner twitching.

He swiftly undid his belt and dropped his pants, revealing a large, goliath of a dick. It was a marvelous dick, strong and sturdy like a horse.

"Craig... that's huge..." Tweek gasped.

"It sure is babe." Craig said proudly.

Tweek got on his knees and took the penis in his hand. He gave a shy smile before stroking his hand downward towards the tip. Blood rushed into Craig's penis, making it even harder and longer than before.

Tweek stroked it feather light at first, as if the dick was as fragile as an egg. His fingers brushed the veins of him, thumb caressing the tip. Then, he tightened his grip and stroked faster, harder. Craig struggled to keep in the moans that begged to escape his mouth. Sweat begun to drip down his hard cock.

Tweek used his thumb and pressed it against his dickhole. Craig could barely keep the moan in. Tweek would rub the cock and look up to Craig with innocent eyes, as if asking for permission. It was cute, and it turned Craig on. A lot.

Tweek attacked the hole again. He looked up at Craig and back down at the dick in his hand. He leaned forward and gave the tip of the penis an experimental lick.

"Mhmm, tasty." Tweek said. He lapped the dick like a thirsty dog, covering the huge penis in wet saliva. Craig bit his lip to stop the oncoming moan.

"Am I doing okay?" Tweek asked innocuously. He looked up with those adorable blue-yellow eyes.

"Yes, y-you're doing great. Keep going." Craig gasped.

Then, without warning, he shoved the entire penis down his throat. The penis felt warm inside Tweek's mouth. This time, Craig couldn't keep in the moan.

"Ngghhh..." Craig tried to play it off as nothing, but Tweek noticed. He took note of his pleasure and removed his mouth from the penis, making a sucking noise as his mouth detached from Craig's sturdy penis. Tweek sucked on it, like a baby on a pacifier. He did this again, bringing the penis down his throat and retracting it again.

Tweek's tongue lapped against his boyfriend's dick, his tastebuds giving Craig extra sensation. Craig moaned again, this time, without caring about playing it cool.

Tweek let his teeth scrape against the skin, sending electricity through Craig. He could feel his face going warm and sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead. Tweek repeatedly let his mouth slide down Craig, who released breathy gasps. Craig's eyes begun to lid and all that mattered was the feeling of Tweek's mouth against his dick.

The pressure in his dick begun to build. "I-I'm going to cum..."

"No." Tweek said, with a suprising amount of authority.

Before Craig could react, Tweek shoved Craig into the bed and straddled his waist between his thighs. He unzipped his jeans, revealing a dick even larger than Craig's. It was long and elegant penis, beautiful, yet as strong as a piece of hardwood.

Tweek's naked penis bumped into Craig's, sending tingles through his spine. Tweek stood over Craig. Craig looked up, helpless, eyes wide at his boyfriend. He seemed impossibly tall and authoritarian, with a sly smile on hs face. His eyes were predatory as he gazed upon Craig, scanning his nude body up and down.

"You don't get to cum." Tweek growled. Craig can't help but squeak at his voice, now low and strong, like the roar of a lion. Tweek begun to grind at his hips against Craig's, their dicks and balls rubbing against one another roughly. He moved in a circular motion, like the waves of the ocean, coming back and forth with ferocity. Craig raised his hips, as if trying to meld them together in a blissful pleasure.

Craig closed his eyes and sighed. Pleasure rocked his body as Tweek grinded against him.

A dribble of precum dripped down his length. Tweek stopped his grinding, much to Craig's displeasure. He wiped the white cum with a finger and sucked it, hmming as he licked his lips. Fucking hot.

"Going to cum so soon babe?" Tweek said. Craig simply grunted. "If you want it, you better please me first."

He shuffled forward, sitting on Craig's chest. His enourmous length bumped into his chin, the red tip staring him in the face. His nutsack brushed his neck in a soft and sensual caress.

"Please me." Tweek ordered. He bent his heard forward and swallowed the length in one go, the dick hot and smooth in his mouth. His tongue squirmed around the dick, determined to provide the most pleasure possible to Tweek, his honey, his babe. Tweek let out an audible moan, loud enough to shake the house.

Craig moved his head back and forth, letting his teeth scrape against his penis. The precum was silky and in his mouth, and it hardened his penis. He sucked the tip and his tongue attacked the dickhole, tasting the milky precum.

"Nghhh, m-more!" Tweek grabbed his dark locks and shoved his head down his dick even more. His length was now fully in his throat, his lips kissing his ballsack.

Tweek's dominance was intimidating, but also incredibly sexy. Craig always knew Tweek had a demanding side, but never like this! It was a welcome suprise. He never knew his boyfriend could be so demanding!

"What are you doing? Keel sucking, asswhore." Tweek said, slapping his ass. "You're my little slut aren't you?"

"Mhmm..." Craig mumbled, eyes half lidded.

"Say it, bitch. Say that you're my little slut." Tweek shifted his hips back, detaching his dick from Craig's mouth, which now felt hollow without the hot dick in it.

"Mmm, only if you please me some more babe." Craig said.

"No, it will be you who pleases me." Tweek said. He wiggled his ass a little lower down his body, his dick and balls brushing against Craig's naked torso. He brought his ass up to his dick.

Tweek smiled shamelessly as his puckered ass hovered just above Craig's erection. Oh God yes. He lowered himself down onto his dick, slowly. Craig released a moan shameless enough to make a sailor turn red.

Craig's penis was enveloped in warm, velvety walls. His penis was surrounded by wet, slippery warmth, gentle, like a baby in the womb. It was tight around his penis, so tight, too tight for his huge dick. The tightness squeezed his dick in a way that caressed him, brought him a sensual comfort.

"You like that, you slut?" Tweek said slyly.

"Yeah, I ah- I love it." Craig breathed.

Tweek grinned. He rocked back and forth, riding his dick. Craig let out another breathy moan, the warm feeling in his crotch travelling throughout his body, feeling every crevice of Tweek's tight asshole. Each rock and sway sent shiver down his spine, electricity in his brain.

"Oh God... Yes!" Craig cried. He clenched his teeth and bunched the bedsheet undernear him, in curled fists.

"Nghhh, you're so hot." Tweek mumbled.

The pressure built up in his crotch again "I-I'm close. I'm so close!"

Suddenly, Tweek stopped rocking. "You want to cum babe?"

"Yes." Craig moaned.

"Then tell me how. Tell me how you want me to make you cum." Tweek demanded.

"Y'know..." Craig said, gesturing vaguely to his croctch, with Tweek still on it.

"Y'know what?" Tweek said, cocking his head to the side.

"Uhm..." Craig said, exasperated.

"Oh well. Look's like you won't cum then." Tweek slid himself off of his dick an got off the bed, leaving Craig's erection large and throbbing heavily. The cold air touched his cock and balls, making him shiver.

Tweek begun to walk away from the bed, towards the door. Craig's eyes widened. He's serious! He propped himself up with his elbows. "Tweek, wait!"

Tweek stopped and turned, a small, pleased smirk on his face. "Hmm?"

"I-" Craig swallowed hard. He can't believe he's doing this. "I want you."

"You want me to what?" Tweek asked. They both know what he wants. Tweek is such a tease.

"I want you... to make me feel good." Craig said.

"Oh?" Tweek turned around fully. He looked so sexy in the dim lighting of the TV, his skin smooth and milky white. His hair was a golden crown around his head, his eyes, round blue yellow orbs staring cheekily into his soul. His dick was large and prominent, fully erect and waiting to be played with. His own dick twitched with need. "How do you want me to make you feel good?"

"I want to be inside you." Craig said.

"Tell me how. Say the exact words."

"Uhmm..."

"Say it babe! Do you want it?" Tweek ordered.

"Yes! I want my dick in your ass!" Craig shouted.

Tweek smiled, a crinkle in his eye. He came towards Craig agonizingly slow. Seconds felt like hours as he approached. When he reached him, he took his jaw in his hand and stared into Craig's eyes, blue-yellow to green ones. He pecked him on the jaw and whispered into his ear, lips nearly kissing his earlobe, breath warm on his cheek. "Wish granted."

He slammed himself onto Craig's erection, warmth bringing new life to his boner. He felt the soft, tight walls of Tweek's anus for only a second, before Tweek released himself and slammed back down again. He slid himself on and out over and over, making Craig cry out with pleasure. Craig bit his lip and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. Ectasy filled him everywhere, it filled him up from his crotch to his abdomen to the tips of his toes and fingers.

"Oh God, oh yes!" He cried. Tweek moaned as the dick slid in and out of him, his forehead slick wih sweat. His face was warm and feverish, and his eyes were closed.

"Time to change things up." Tweek said. He slid himself off of Craig, who whined as the cold air hit him. Tweek angled himself so his dick is right at Craig's ass. Craig begun to worry. He's never taken dick before. Tweek's dick is big, even bigger than his! Could it really fit?

"I'm not sure if it'll fit, Tweek..." Craig whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said, with a face that said otherwise. He slid himself in Craig slowly, and gently, just as he said. The hot dick entered his tiny asshole, warming Craig's insides, yet, giving a bit of pain. Craig groaned.

"Is that okay?" Tweek asked.

"Y-yeah, that's good. Keep going." Craig said. Tweek released himself from the ass and slid back in. He did this over and over, slowly. Soon, the slowness was agonizing. Craig needs more.

"Faster." He said. Tweek thrust into him faster, at a moderate pace. In, out, in, out.

He brought his hands to Craig's nipples and twisted them, eliciting a cry from Craig. "AH! Yes!"

He lowered himself down to one of the nipples and sucked on it, his teeth grazing the sensitive nubs. Craig cried out more, so loud the whole neighborhood could hear.

Tweek stopped at looked down at his helpless, breathless boyfriend. "Beg for me." He ordered.

"Yes, please! Oh Jesus, keep going!" Craig begged. Tweek leaned down and attacked Craig's neck, biting down hard on the sweat silken skin. He whimpered, both in pain and pleasure. He bit down as he thrusted harder and faster. His balls slapped against his ass with each violent thrust.

Craig grabbed his boyfriend's back, dragging his nails against the smooth, clear skin. He felt like he was rising, the pleasure bringing him higher and higher, up to a peak far into the clouds.

"I'm coming!" Craig shouted.

Tweek stopped his thrusts. "You want to cum?"

"Yes, fuck yes!" Craig said.

"Then beg for it, like I asked." Tweek said. "Beg for it my little slut."

"I beg you! Let me cum, I'm too close!" Craig yelled.

"Then cum for me, you asswhore." Tweek shoved his dick into Craig's awaiting ass once again, harder than ever. He went at it like a boxer, pummeling his ass mercilessly and attacking his neck with his teeth. Dick to hole, balls to cheeks, making a wet slapping noise.

The temperature in the room rose higher and higher. It was so hot, and so _amazing._ Craig has never felt so good before. He screamed and dug his teeth into Tweek's pure shoulder, making Tweek yelp as his climax neared.

"AAAH! TWEEK!" Craig screamed, his back arching off of the bed. There was a tightness in his stomach before he spilled his load on to his and Tweek's chest, some of it getting into his mouth. Tweek cried out, voice like a birdsong, as his cum filled Craig's insides, warm and slick.

Craig fell back into the bed, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Holy fuck, that was _amazing_. The warm ectasy seemed to glow from him as he closed his eyes and cool air filled his lungs.

Tweek got up like nothing happened, smirked at Craig, and sashayed out the room, Craig still covered in his cum and hickeys. _His_ cum. Marked with _his_ hickeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first smut fic. I hope y'all enjoyed it! I'm trying to get better at smut so if y'all could give me any tips, that would be great.


End file.
